Midnight Wanderings
by On-A-Rainy-Day
Summary: Harry goes for a midnight walk and Draco gets a surprise, HPDM. Please R&R! (Rating for suggested sexual themes, but nothing bad)
1. The Night

Harry gazed at the boy's sleeping form. Harry didn't know why he was there, watching him sleep. He didn't know why he was so captivated or why this boy. He didn't even know when he'd started to have feelings for someone he'd thought of as an arrogant prick.  
  
All Harry knew was that he'd slowly fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
It had started, he guessed, with admiring him from afar. Noticing how beautiful Draco's eyes were-a stormy gray that not even the sky could match. Or seeing that a few strands of hair had fallen into his face and having to stop himself from brushing them away from his eyes.  
  
Harry's feelings had progressed from there. Harry could no longer insult Draco. He found himself fighting the need to defend Draco against Ron's verbal attacks more than once.  
  
And now here he was in the Slytherin boy's dorms, staring down at Malfoy.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle's snores echoed through the room, but Draco slept peacefully. A smile played at his lips, warming Harry's heart. That was Harry's smile. Unlike Harry, Draco still threw insults regularly. But when no one else was looking, he'd smile. Not a mean sneer, or a smile at anyone's expense, but actually a pleasant smile.  
  
Harry had only come to look. To see if Draco looked as perfect in sleep as when he was awake. He hadn't been disappointed.  
  
Draco lay covered to the waist with green silk sheets. The top of a pair of boxers peeked out from under the sheets, but Draco's chest was bare. He was flawless. Quidditch had nicely toned his muscles. His hair was free of gel, and was mussed up.  
  
But now that Harry was there, he couldn't just look. He pulled off his invisibility cloak, dropped the Marauders map, and quietly moved to Draco's bedside. Hoping that he was a heavy sleeper, he lay down beside the sleeping boy and placed a hand on his chest.  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, loving Draco's scent.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, a pair of stormy gray ones were looking back at him.  
  
################################################################  
  
Draco had paced the common room for hours. Blasted Potter. Draco could think of nothing else. All Potter had had to do was smile once at him and it'd melted his mind.  
  
After much pacing, Draco had exhausted himself. He'd glared at random people around the room once more, then stomped upstairs to his room. Crabbe and Goyle, as normal, followed him. Pacing was always followed by ranting. Always.  
  
But this time, there had been no ranting. Draco had flopped onto his bed, face down. The other two had followed suit, and soon the sound of snores surrounded them.  
  
Draco flipped onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, though he had long ago memorized its face.  
  
Soon, Draco drifted into a sort of half sleep. In his sleep like state, he had the same dream he always had. He always had it, asleep or not.  
  
We won't go into detail here, but let's say it involved Potter. In Draco's bed. With whipped cream. Hey, it wasn't original, but it put a smile on Draco's face.  
  
This perfect dream was interrupted when a warm weight pressed down the mattress next to him. A hand touched his chest, and he thought, 'Dear lord, not Pansy again.' But when Draco opened his eyes, the person next to him wasn't Pansy. The person wasn't even female.  
  
Draco watched in awe as Harry Potter inhaled deeply, his hand still on Draco's chest. Harry then slowly opened his eyes. Those stunning green eyes widened in shock. Draco had been praying he wasn't dreaming, and knew he was awake when Harry pulled his hand back, leaving Draco's chest cold.  
  
Jerking his hand back apparently set him off balance though, and he began to fall off the bed.  
  
Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him back onto the bed, but more importantly, closer to himself. He could now feel Harry's panicked breath against his face.  
  
"Hello Potter."  
  
"Err.hullo Malfoy." Potter avoided Draco's eyes with difficulty, as they were mere inches away from his own. His face turned a bit pink.  
  
"May I ask why you're in my bed?" Not that I mind...he thought.  
  
"I..." he bit his lip and looked around. "I really don't know." He still avoided Draco's eyes. After an awkward silence, he said, "I think I'm leaving now," and started to roll off Draco's bed.  
  
Draco grabbed his wrist. Panicked eyes met his.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere."  
  
He pulled out his wand. Harry winced, but Draco ignored him and used the wand to close the curtains.  
  
################################################################  
  
Harry woke, buried under covers. He felt tiny in the mountain of blankets. His eyes still closed he stretched and smiled. Quidditch game today vs. Slytherin.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"Ron get up!" But then he realized the world was much greener than it should have been.  
  
He sat up, looking around.  
  
Draco came out of the bathroom and grinned lazily at him.  
  
Harry remembered the events of the night before and smiled back. The game today would be much more entertaining then he thought.  
  
################################################################  
  
A/n: Yeah that was out of character. And maybe kinda crappy. But I hope that Kelly likes it cuz its all for her birthday. And I realize some of it is indented and the rest isn't. Oh well. Please review! 


	2. The Game

Chapter 2  
  
The game  
  
Warning, this is slash. Don't like it, don't read it!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX  
  
It was with a heavy heart that Harry left the Slytherin's dungeons. He had tried to leave several times but had been...detained. Malfoys, apparently, had a hard time letting go. But Harry had, finally, slipped the invisibility cloak over his head and left for Gryffindor tower.  
  
As he walked through the halls, he noticed that people were already up and about. He had stayed longer than he should have. He started to hurry, nervous about the amount of people in the halls. When he got to the Fat Lady, out of breath and disheveled, he pulled off his cloak and muttered the password, Orange Switzerland. The Fat Lady swung open, and Harry gagged. He had discovered why so many Gryffindors were roaming the corridors.  
  
The smell of Dungbombs wafted through the empty common room. Harry took a deep breath of the corridor's fresh air and sprinted through the room to the boy's dorms, holding his breath all the way.  
  
After opening a window, Harry brushed his teeth and tried, to no avail, to calm his hair. He then rushed out of Gryffindor common room much the same way he had come.  
  
He skipped going to the Great Hall and left straight for the quidditch pitch. He knew he couldn't avoid questions forever, but at least may delay them.  
  
He pulled his cloak tightly around him and pushed open the huge front door. He stepped outside, where the wind seemed to blow right through him.  
  
He hurried along to the pitch and ducked inside the locker rooms. With that wind, the game might not go as well as he'd hoped.  
  
Harry pulled out his Firebolt and gazed lovingly at it. Last night had been so... amazing. Draco was just what Harry had thought he'd be... After a minute or two, Harry realized what he was doing, and shook himself out of it. Bloody Draco.  
  
Harry smiled despite himself and pulled out his quidditch robes to change. He pulled off his shirt, and shivered in the cold. It really wasn't a good day for a game. What with the cold and the wind...  
  
Then, warm arms wrapped around Harry's middle. A shiver ran down his back. He would've been alarmed, if it weren't for the distinct Draco smell—spices mixed with something Harry couldn't quite place.  
  
Harry felt Draco's lips on his neck, and he leaned back into the embrace.  
  
Sadly, the pair soon heard footsteps coming towards the locker rooms.  
  
"Good luck Harry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "You'll need it."  
  
Harry sighed when Draco left, and looked over his shoulder to see Draco strutting away.  
  
Just when Draco had turned the corner that led to the Slytherin's changing rooms, the door burst open and Ron, Ginny and Katie Bell walked in. Katie, after Angelina's graduation, was the new captain. She was a lot easier on the team than either of the previous captains had been, but the team was still doing well.  
  
"Time for my pep talk!" she announced grinning, after the rest of the team had filed in.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX  
  
"Mount your brooms! On my whistle!" Madam Hooch had to practically scream over the noise of the crowd and the wind.  
  
Harry and Draco, as the seekers for the two teams, were already hovering above the rest of the teams. Harry looked up and saw that Draco was staring at him, eyes glittering.  
  
Harry grinned, then winked. A shocked expression came over the blonde's face—he'd never seen Harry be so forward! The whistle blew, and Harry took off, leaving Draco, still confused, behind.  
  
The game raged on for hours. Both teams had superb chasers, and it was neck and neck the whole time. Not that the seekers noticed.  
  
Draco and Harry spent the whole time flirting. Yes, they developed a way to flirt in the midst of a quidditch game.  
  
They raced around the quidditch pitch a few times, mostly with Harry in the lead. After he'd grown bored of it, Harry actually tried looking for the snitch. After thinking Katie's watch was the snitch—twice—Harry saw Draco dive out of the corner of his eye.  
  
As quickly as he could, Harry did an about face and dove after Draco. He didn't see the snitch, but if he just followed Draco...  
  
Draco slowly pulled out of the dive, his feet touching the grass. He turned and smirked at Harry. Harry could have kicked himself. Of course he'd never seen the snitch—Harry had always had the better eyes for spotting it.  
  
And then he really did see it. It was underneath the teacher's box. Harry took off towards the stands. Draco, thinking Harry was just trying to get him back, didn't follow, slowly rising and shaking his head.  
  
Harry neared the teacher's box, reached out and clasped his hand around the struggling snitch. Then he crashed right into the base of the stands. Fortunately, after Draco's false dive, Harry wasn't that high off the ground. He, and his broom, only fell about five feet before hitting the ground. Unfortunately, the crash knocked him out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX  
  
Harry awoke in the hospital wing. Why did he always get hurt in quidditch matches?  
  
Though his vision was blurry without his glasses, Harry could see two groups of people—one small group standing rather close together and whispering. The other—well, it wasn't really a group; it was only one person—was simply sitting there. This person, Harry noticed, was sitting as close to Harry as he/she possibly could without being near the other group. Draco.  
  
Harry rolled onto his side and fumbled around for his glasses. The sudden movement caught everyone in the room's attention, and everyone zoomed in around Harry.  
  
In this corner, Harry thought, once he had on his glasses and could see straight, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. In the other corner, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Harry! You're awake!" Hermione squealed, stating the obvious. Draco snorted.  
  
Ignoring Draco, Ron said, "Yeah, you've been asleep for hours mate."  
  
Ginny leaned down and spoke quietly. "We don't know why he's here—we couldn't keep him out!"  
  
Harry glanced at Draco to gauge his reaction. His face was carefully blank.  
  
"No, its OK. I want him to be here." Harry said softly, smiling at Draco.  
  
To everyone's surprise, The Slytherin smiled back.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX  
  
A/N—well, there you go. I actually wrote a second chapter to something. Woo! I think this is probably the end, but I said that last time, didn't I? As always, please review! 


	3. The Aftermath

Chapter Three  
  
The Aftermath  
  
Ginny, Ron and Hermione stepped back. All three wore shocked expressions, though Hermione's looked somewhat smug.  
  
"Oh. Well...ok." Ginny tried to recover gracefully as she shot Ron nervous glances.  
  
While Ron and Ginny still looked quite confused, Hermione was gazing at Draco appraisingly; Draco was oblivious to her gaze and leaned forward.  
  
"So you're OK then?" he asked nervously. All eyes returned to Harry, but he spoke directly to Draco.  
  
"I'm fine, aside from a bloody horrible headache." Harry then glanced at Hermione, ready for her usual scolding, but it never came. She was simply watching him as she had been Draco.  
  
"So...we...we beat Slytherin pretty badly," Ginny tried to start a conversation, but no one paid any attention. Draco and Harry were watching each other. Hermione was watching them watch each other, and Ron, after watching everyone very confusedly, was watching a fly on the wall.  
  
There was silence for quite some time. Ginny turned to picking at her fingernails. Draco surreptitiously slid his hand to cover Harry's. Ron and Ginny didn't notice, as each was still caught in his or her own activity. A smile played at Hermione's lips. She broke the silence.  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
All parties jumped, startled at the noise. Harry looked at Hermione for a moment, then at Draco. Draco squeezed Harry's hand; his gray eyes sparkled. Harry nodded, eyes still focused on Draco. He didn't know why, but he did. He trusted Draco Malfoy.  
  
"And he's good enough for you?"  
  
Harry assumed that question was for Draco, but when he looked at Hermione, she was still watching him. Harry smiled softly.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly, thankful his voice didn't come out squeaky.  
Hermione nodded briskly, reminiscent of Professor Mcgonagall. "Come on guys, let's go. Its about dinner, isn't it?"  
  
Harry's smile grew at Hermione's not-so-subtle attempt to leave the two seekers alone. Ron's stomach growled loudly, and he eagerly followed Hermione out the door. Ginny followed them, but not before throwing one more questioning look at Harry, who waved.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as she heard the door shut, Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office, potion in hand.  
  
"Finally, I thought they'd never leave," she mumbled to herself. She turned and caught sight of Draco. "Oh, you're still here, are you?" she asked, suspicion clear in her voice. She set the potion on Harry's bedside table. "Well, he needs his rest, so you go to diner. He'll be back tomorrow." She crossed her arms, a signal of finality.  
  
Draco nodded, squeezed Harry's hand once more, and left the room.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
"Poor thing must be feeling guilty. Thinks it's his fault you crashed." She turned back to her potion. "This is for your headache. You gave yourself a concussion, crashing into the stands. This'll rid you of your headache, but it might make you a little drowsy."  
  
Harry drank the potion and immediately felt his eyelids droop. He removed his glasses and rolled onto his side, falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had made his way to the Great Hall. He looked at the Gryffindor table. About halfway to the Head Table were the Weasels and Granger. He tapped Granger on the shoulder. "Harry will be back tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Draco nodded and hurried to the Slytherin table, where he took his seat between Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Where have you been?" Pansy asked loudly, trying to draw attention to herself.  
  
"The library," he answered shortly.  
  
"I looked there!" she snapped back.  
  
Much of the Slytherin table was watching, their heads going from Pansy to Draco as if watching a tennis match. Here, Draco would normally yell something about how it was none of her bloody business and how she shouldn't talk back. She would usually take this as an insult—as intended—and start screaming. This was daily entertainment for the Slytherins.  
  
But Draco, tired of being everyone's entertainment and tired of Pansy's crap, disappointed his housemates.  
  
"You didn't check the restricted section, did you?" he asked Pansy calmly, as if speaking of the weather.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
Draco returned to his meal.  
  
He tried to keep eating, but he could feel many pairs of eyes fixed on him. He looked up and discovered that not only was his normal Slytherin audience curiously eyeing him, but so were many Gryffindors.  
  
Draco dropped his fork and knife, stood and walked out of the hall.  
  
The next day was a long day for Draco. In an attempt to stay out of the public eye, he stayed in his dormitory most of the day. He worked on homework, finishing assignment that weren't even due until the following week. Instead of going to the Great Hall for meals, he chose to go to the kitchen.  
  
That night, Draco stayed awake for a long time, waiting. Long after Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise had fallen asleep, he heard the door open but saw no one. He smiled and moved over in his bed.  
  
Harry removed his invisibility cloak and climbed into bed next to Draco. He put his hand on Draco's chest. Draco reached for his wand. He closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm. He wrapped his are around Harry's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Please, it was just a concussion."  
  
Draco smiled. "So you're up to it?"  
  
Harry's eyes twinkled, and a grin stretched across his face.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: well, I did it again. I said it was the end but wrote another chapter. This chapter kind of came out of nowhere for me, but I hope you like it. Another suggestive ending. Who really knows if I'll continue? As always, please review! 


End file.
